


Listers

by Versolite



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brotherhood, Crack, Gen, Help, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Musicals, Slurs, i literally don't know what i did there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: [Crackfic]Jeremiah Rawson is a lonely man, desperatly trying to survive a small town's life in Halifax. When Christopher, his brother who has been gone for years, come back in Halifax, Jeremiah feels lucky... until things turn into a disaster(Entirely based on the Heathers's musical script I basically rewrote with this cast:Jeremiah Rawson as VeronicaThomas Ainsworth as RamSam Sowden as KurtJohn Booth as MartaAnne Lister as Heather ChandlerMarian Lister as Heather DukeAnn Walker as Heather McNamaraElizabeth Cordingley as Mrs FlemingChristopher Rawson as JD)
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840) & Ann Walker (1803-1854), Anne Lister (1791-1840) & Marian Lister, Christopher Rawson (1777-1849) & Jeremiah Rawson (1787-1839), Marian Lister & Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Kudos: 4





	1. Halifax

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heathers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/712273) by Laurence O’Keefe, Kevin Murphy. 



> I'm... sorry...?
> 
> Bold and italics are for the stage actions, italics for the singing parts and normal text for the talked parts. 
> 
> TW for this chapter: several slurs are used, and there is also a non-consentment mention. Be safe people

**_Anne Lister is on the right side of the stage, Jeremiah Rawson on the left side. Between them, the Halifax people. Anne rings her deal bell._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

February 9, 1821. First entry.

I am ready to give my best today. I like to think everyone is doing the same... But… here I am, working for Halifax’s bank! And every time I cross somebody’s path, I feel like something simply doesn’t add up… 

PEOPLE

_ Queer! Whore! Lazy! Wastrel! Plonker! Douchebag! _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ When I go around, in this crowded town, _

_ Curious of who is in the line…  _

PEOPLE

_ Queer! Whore! Idiot! Worthless! _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ Some names I don’t know _

_ All spat in one row _

_ Luckily, I don’t hear mine… _

PEOPLE

_ Too bold! Too shy! Quiet! _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ Avoid the labels _

_ These folks are able _

_ To kill two birds with one stone _

**_He accidentally bumps into a man_ **

MAN 1

Careful!!

JEREMIAH RAWSON

I’m… sorry…

_ I lower my head _

_ They fill me with dread _

_ Please, just leave me alone _

_ Cross your fingers, stay patient, _

_ It will be easier _

PEOPLE

_ Bastard! _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ Life is only possible _

_ If you are complaisant! _

**_The spots focus on Jeremiah, as the Halifax people are freezed._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ Whispers always find their way _

_ In good ol’ Halifax _

_ They will float from ear to ear _

_ All around here _

_ There is no such pleasure _

_ As in putting pressure _

_ You cannot quite relax _

_ At Halifax _

**_The lights come back and the Halifax people start to move again._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Excuse me, do you know where I can find-

MAN 2

I’m in a hurry!

**_The man 2 stops to have a chat with someone._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Huh, I see...

PEOPLE

_ Queer! Whore! Prude girl! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ I’m quiet, I pray, _

_ Surely it must play,  _

_ This is how I’ve always been _

_ Silently resigned, _

_ The conciliant kind _

_ This way I can fit in. _

_ I wish I could straighten up _

_ And whisper just like them _

THOMAS AINSWORTH

_ Watch out! _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ Be a little confident, _

_ Instead of faking phlegm! _

THOMAS AINSWORTH

Ooooh, isn’t it Jerry Rawson?

**_He slaps Jeremiah’s back. Everyone freezes, except for Jeremiah_ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Thomas Ainsworth, the town’s reverend. His prayers touch everyone’s heart… and his hands every girl’s bosom. 

THOMAS AINSWORTH

What did you just say?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Um, nothing…

_ Life- _

EVERYONE

_ -has always been this way _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ Down here in- _

EVERYONE

_ -Halifax _

_ We may, we may, _

_ Do this all day _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ But deep down inside _

_ We cannot be so bad, _

_ We’re just from Halifax. _

EVERYONE

_ Halifax! _

**_John Booth arrives behind Jeremiah. Jeremiah screams in surprise._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Oh, morning, John.

JOHN BOOTH

Morning!

**_Everyone freezes, except for Jeremiah_ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

John Booth, the only friend I actually have. He lives in a croft, on my land, with his daughters. Quite a good man.

**_Everyone unfreezes, as John vigorously shakes Jeremiah’s hand._ **

JOHN BOOTH

How is business, sir?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Quite the ordinary. How have you been?

JOHN BOOTH

**** I’m still waiting for my brother’s letter, sir.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Really? Wasn’t it supposed to arrive days ago?

JOHN BOOTH

It’s alright. No news is good news, isn’t it?

**_Sam Sowden suddenly arrives._ **

SAM SOWDEN

Move your ass, John Booze. People ‘re trying to work, here.

**_He spits on the floor in front of John. Everyone freezes, except for Jeremiah._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Sam Sowden. His family works hard at their farm, while he got a job at the bank... I wouldn’t be surprised if he threw pearls before swines.

SAM SOWDEN

Haha, why’re you lookin’ me like that?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

You should give him a break.

SAM SOWDEN

Who do you think you’re talking to, Rawson?

**_Everyone freezes, except Jeremiah._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Um, I don’t know, an alcoholic arsehole who thinks he can leave his family to starve?

**_Everyone unfreezes_ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

I...

**_Everyone freezes. Jeremiah stares at the public_ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

It’s the kind of thing I should say out loud, isn’t it.

**_Everyone unfreezes. Sam Sowden pushes Jeremiah aside._ **

SAM SOWDEN

Out of my way, 

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Second entry.

_ I… _

MAN 1

_ I’m out of money _

WOMAN 1

_ I am so tired… _

WOMAN 2

_ I should’ve helped this poor fellow! _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ I… _

MAN 2

_ I feel so ugly _

JOHN BOOTH

_ What would my girls say? _

THE TWO WOMEN AND ELIZABETH CORDINGLEY

_ I want to sit down and bellow! _

PEOPLE

_ Everyone’s the same! _

_ All stuck in a frame! _

_ All of us to blame! _

EVERYONE

_ Give me someone new! _

_ Non conventional! _

_ And exceptional! _

**_The Ann’s enter._ **

PEOPLE

_ Oh-oh! Lister, Lister and Walker! _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

At least, there are the Ann’s. They give some change in this town.

PEOPLE

_ God bless Lister, Lister and Walker! _

_ Careless Lister, Lister and Walker! _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Ann Walker, a real angel. Every man wants to marry her for her money. Sidenote: she’s my cousin.

PEOPLE

_ Protect Lister, Lister and Walker! _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Marian Lister, the taciturn. She doesn’t like to go out, but she’s under their protection, so it doesn’t matter.

PEOPLE

_ Respect Lister, Lister and Walker! _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

And then, there’s Anne Lister, the most inspiring. She  _ terrifies _ me. It’s like society is slipping over them. They never seem to worry, nor to care… I wish I could be like them.

MAN 2

I want to marry one of them!

PEOPLE

_ It would shake Halifax _

MAN 1

If I could buy the Lister’s coal, I would get rich so quickly!

PEOPLE

_ Stun Halifax _

JOHN BOOTH

I wish they weren’t so imposing…

PEOPLE

_ It would shake Halifax! _

THOMAS AINSWORTH

I wish I could stuck one of the Ann’s into a conversation but in fact it would be a trap so they’d feel forced to have sex with me.

**_Lights are focused on the right side of the stage Jeremiah heads towards to. Anne rings her bell to wake Marian up._ **

ANNE LISTER

Come on, Marian, we have work to do today.

ANN WALKER

You didn’t get enough sleep last night, Marian?

MARIAN LISTER

Oh, maybe I did not, Ann.

ELIZABETH CORDINGLEY

Misses Lister, I- oh, yes, and Miss Walker. I have a letter for you, I think it’s from the other party.

ANNE LISTER

Again?

**_Anne Lister takes the letter Elizabeth hands her, and reads it._ **

ANNE LISTER

I don’t like how undecided they sound.

ELIZABETH CORDINGLEY

Oh, and Jeremiah Rawson is here, should I make him come in?

ANNE LISTER

Yes, do.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Good morning, misses Lister, miss Walker.

ANNE LISTER

Yes, good morning. Can I do something for you?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

I… I think I’d like to buy it.

ANNE LISTER

What?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Your coal, I mean - s-sorry. I think reuniting the Lister and the Rawson under a single deal would be a great idea. Before you answer, just know I can put a great price into it.

MARIAN LISTER

How much?

ANNE LISTER

Shut up, Marian.

MARIAN LISTER

Excuse me, Anne…

ANNE LISTER

This is a matter we could discuss. The war between our families  _ has been _ going on for too long.

ANN WALKER

And dinners would be less awkward. At least I could hope to chat with some family members without expecting them to jump to each other’s throats.

MARIAN LISTER

But we should obviously discuss the price.

ANNE LISTER

_ I went back not so long ago _

_ Down here in Halifax _

_ So this is a chance to mark _

_ The occasion _

_ Marian, give me some ink, _

_ We won’t immediately sink _

_ Let’s read through the contracts _

MARIAN LISTER

_ Let’s read through the contracts _

ANN WALKER

_ Let’s read through the contracts! _

ANNE LISTER

Alright?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Alright!

**_The Ann’s and Jeremiah exit._ **

SAM SOWDEN

_ What is your problem? _

JOHN BOOZE

_ Nothing, I can swear! _

SAM SOWDEN

_ You’re a coward like your master! _

WOMAN 3

_ Go back to your kids! _

WOMAN 4

_ Why aren’t you there? _

JOHN BOOZE

_ I wish I worked with the pastor! _

PEOPLE

_ Here nothing feels fair! _

_ My life’s a nightmare! _

_ What should I do now? _

ELIZABETH CORDINGLEY

_ Who’s with the Ann’s, now? _

PEOPLE

_ Now, what? _

_ Lister, Lister, Walker, and someone! _

**_Marian Lister enters_ **

PEOPLE

_ Lister, Lister, Walker _

**_Ann Walker enters_ **

THOMAS AINSWORTH

_ And a man! _

**_Anne Lister enters_ **

PEOPLE

_ Lister, Lister, Walker… _

JOHN BOOTH

… Mister Rawson??

PEOPLE

_ Jeremiah, Jeremiah, Jeremiah! _

**_Jeremiah Rawson enters_ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ Whispers will now find their way, _

_ In good ol’- _

PEOPLE

_ -Halifax! _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ I sure hope to hear my name _

_ And to hear it claimed! _

PEOPLE

_ In Halifax! _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ I feel so relieved _

_ I never quite believed _

_ I would love Halifax! _

PEOPLE 

_ Halifax! _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ Feel good in Halifax! _

PEOPLE

_ Halifax! _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ And not fear Halifax _

_ Not fear anything ever again! _

PEOPLE

_ Lister, Lister, Walker, Jeremiah! _

_ Lister, Lister, Walker, Jeremiah! _

_ Jeremiah! Jeremiah! Jeremiah! Jeremiah! _

**_The lights go off. When they come back, Jeremiah and the Ann’s are alone on stage._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Third entry. Things are going absolutely well. The Ann’s and I started to investigate our common rate in the coal business yesterday, and Anne Lister suggested a first price. I hope to negociate it.

**_Anne rings the deal’s bell, as John Booth enters._ **

JOHN BOOTH

Hey mister Rawson!

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Oh, hi, John!

JOHN BOOTH

You look way happier than yesterday.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Thank you! I feel like the business is going well. How are you?

JOHN BOOTH

I’m good! I just hope things won’t change too much.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

They won’t, John. I’m positive I can even find a way to make things better for you!

JOHN BOOTH

Really?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

It will depend on the price we decide together, but I’ll keep you informed!

MARIAN LISTER

Mister Rawson, my sister wants to talk to you.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

See you, John.


	2. Seal the deal

ANNE LISTER

Mister Rawson, I found out what could perfectly set our deal. There appears to be a leak in your benefits. If you can arrange the situation with the inhabitants of this tiny croft, you would have just what we need.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

There must be a mistake. I… I thought maybe we could rearrange the price you set?

ANNE LISTER

I rarely set a price I want to rearrange.

**_Marian Lister starts to write a letter._ **

ANN WALKER

It’s a matter we can’t discuss too long. There are other parties to address the issue, but if your goal was the truce between your families…

JEREMIAH RAWSON

I can’t… The man who lives in this croft is my friend.

ANNE LISTER

Your friend didn’t make a lot of money, did he?

MARIAN LISTER

He sounds like a freeloader. He’d be better off working for the church

ANNE LISTER

Shut up, Marian.

MARIAN LISTER

Excuse me, Anne.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

No, you don’t get it… 

ANNE LISTER

_ Is there a misunderstanding? _

_ Didn’t we make progress? _

_ I’ve been quite clear _

_ I will not sell my coal for less _

_ I could decline your offer _

_ And the chance would be gone, _

_ But I’ve got pity, _

_ Listen closely, _

_ It’s my last call, Rawson _ .

MARIAN LISTER AND ANN WALKER

_ She has- _

ANNE LISTER

_ -been away,  _

_ For a while I must say _

MARIAN LISTER AND ANN WALKER

_ She has- _

ANNE LISTER

_ -forgotten _

_ The value of Shibden _

MARIAN LISTER AND ANN WALKER

_ She has- _

ANNE LISTER

_ -family, _

_ To care for  _

_ You can see _

MARIAN LISTER AND ANN WALKER

_ They are- _

ANNE LISTER

_ -poor elders _

THE ANN’S

_ I’ll defend from scammers! _

ANNE LISTER

_ If the price you blame, _

_ It is all the same, _

_ The other party will take it _

MARIAN LISTER AND ANN WALKER

_ Woah-oh! _

ANNE LISTER

_ Don’t call it drastic _

_ It’s mathematics, _

_ You can’t tell this is not legit! _

MARIAN LISTER AND ANN WALKER

_ Woah-oh! Woah-oh! Woah-oh! _

THE ANN’S

_ Before a man I won’t kneel, _

_ Time for us to seal the deal! _

_ Never steal my time, _

_ Who knows what else you could steal _

_ It’s time for us to seal the deal _

ANNE LISTER AND ANN WALKER

_ You will- _

MARIAN LISTER

_ -make profit, _

_ Already, _

ANN WALKER

_ Out of it _

THE ANN’S

_ The cost- _

MARIAN LISTER

_ Is quite soft _

ANNE LISTER

_ You can just sell this croft _

THE ANN’S

_ There’s a- _

ANN WALKER

_ -deficit _

_ In its whole benefit _

THE ANN’S

_ Keep this- _

ANN WALKER

_ -open wound _

THE ANN’S

_ And you’re succumbing soon! _

ANN WALKER

_ ‘Course, it’s your choice,  _

_ Who you might employ  _

_ It's really none of our business _

THE ANN’S

But!

ANN WALKER

_ If you want to buy _

MARIAN LISTER

_ You’d better comply _

ANNE LISTER

_ It’s a matter you should discuss! _

**_Marian Lister hands the note to John Booth._ **

THE ANN’S

_ Woah-oh! Woah-oh! Woah-oh! _

_ Before a man I won’t kneel, _

_ Time for us to seal the deal! _

_ Cause our rate is prime _

_ And your demand doesn’t appeal _

_ It’s time for us to seal the deal _

ANNE LISTER

_ Will we be partners- _

MARIAN LISTER AND ANN WALKER

_ -or will you chat all day? _

ANNE LISTER

_ Will you take the offer- _

MARIAN LISTER AND ANN WALKER

_ -or be on your way? _

ANNE LISTER

_ Will I finally sell? _

MARIAN LISTER AND ANN WALKER

_ Or if you insist _

ANNE LISTER

_ I will ring my bell _

MARIAN LISTER AND ANN WALKER

_ And you’ll be dismissed! _

JOHN BOOTH

Mister Rawson! Thomas Ainsworth wants me to join the next ceremony! Do you think I’ve got my chance to work at church?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

I… Probably…

JOHN BOOTH

This is the best day of my life!

THE ANN’S

_ Woah! _

MARIAN LISTER

_ Before a man I won’t kneel! _

ANNE LISTER

_ Shut up, Marian! _

_ Time for us to seal the deal! _

MARIAN LISTER AND ANN WALKER

_ You can social climb _

_ Your happiness soon will be real! _

_ So go ahead and seal the deal! _

THE ANN’S

_ You could seal the deal, _

_ You could seal it _

_ You could seal the deal _

_ You could seal it _

_ You could seal the deal, _

_ You could seal the deal! _

**_The lights go off. When they’re back, only Jeremiah and Nelly Stansfield Rawson are on stage._ **

NELLY STANSFIELD RAWSON

Why didn’t you simply tell the truth?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

How? Right to his face? Tell him he soon will be homeless?

NELLY STANSFIELD RAWSON

Exactly. You did take a deal with Anne Lister, it’s good, she’s a great woman.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

I know, Mother…

NELLY STANSFIELD RAWSON

But you’re still so nervous, after all these years, my son! If Christopher had been there, he would’ve shown them!

JEREMIAH RAWSON

But he has been gone for a while, now, Mother… 

**_Nelly Stansfield Rawson chuckles. She freezes._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Fourth entry. I always feel like the world is about to devour me.


	3. Twice as strong

**_As Nelly Stansfield Rawson leaves the stage, the bank workers enter, along with Sam Sowden and Christopher. Jeremiah doesn’t notice Christopher’s presence. Christopher bumps into Sam Sowden._ **

SAM SOWDEN

Piss off, twit!

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Are you talking to me…?

SAM SOWDEN

I never saw you around here. You’re a stranger, aren’t ya?

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

For someone working in a bank, you’d think your vocabulary would be richer…

SAM SOWDEN

What??

**_Sam Sowden and Christopher start a voiceless argument. The bank workers gather around them._ **

BANK’S WORKERS

_ WHO IS IT? WHO IS IT? _

_ WHO IS IT? WHO IS IT? _

_ WHO IS IT? WHO IS IT?  _

_ WHO IS IT? WHO IS IT?  _

_ WHO IS IT? _

**_Everyone freezes, except Jeremiah._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ I hate the work's debates, _

_ They are always so noisy, but _

_ This time... wait... _

_ There is something strange _

_ Has there been a change _

_ In our staff lately? _

_ Chris???? _

_ Now, what is happening? _

_ Is it my brother,  _

_ That I’m seeing here again? _

_ All those _

_ Foreign memories _

_ Of when we were both kids _

_ Fighting enemies! _

**_Sam Sowden is retreating_ **

_ Hear all these words he shot _

_ Christopher is with me _

_ That's all I sought! _

_ It's fine if he won't stay long _

_ But if he is near me _

_ I'm feeling twice as strong! _

_ I could impose to the Ann’s _

_ I could negotiate _

_ If I just arrange the plans _

_ Maybe it’s not too late... _

_ And, um _

_ He is confident _

_ He might even last long  _

_ In this environment _

_ So, now, what is happening, _

_ Am I so lucky?? _

_ I am twice as strong _

BANK WORKERS   
_ Who is it? _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ Will you stay around? _

BANK WORKERS

_ Who is it? _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ Please, I'm begging you, _

BANK WORKERS

_ Who is it? _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ I’m feeling twice as strong! _

BANK WORKERS

_ Who is it, who is it, who is it? _

**_The lights go off._ **


	4. Raise your glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW alcohol and alcoholism. Like a lot. Be safe and reasonable guys. Also TW getting someone to drink/be encouraged to drink

**_When the lights go back, Christopher is working at a bank’s desk. There are a glass and a whisky bottle next to him. Jeremiah approaches him._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

… hey, Chris.

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Oh my god, Jerry, is that you??

**_They give each other a hug._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

How are you?! Where have you been all these years?

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Away. Did Halifax change a lot? 

JEREMIAH RAWSON

It’s always the same.

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

I barely remember this place. How are you?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Not so well… 

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Really? Tell me about it. Is Mother bothering you? 

JEREMIAH RAWSON

What? Not at all. Why would she be?

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

She always acted strange when we were younger.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Did she…? She always treated me well…

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Oh…

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Are you alright?

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Sure. I guess you were… the favorite. Anyways. Tell me about your problem

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Oh, it’s not much of a deal… I guess I mostly have an issue with Halifax in itself. I’m… I’m scared of people. I’m scared of everyday’s life. I can’t dare to step up for myself, ever.

**_Jeremiah chuckles._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

I don’t know why I’m saying all of this… 

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

It’s okay. Now that I’m back, I guarantee this won’t be a problem anymore.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

What about you? What have you been doing?

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

_ I’ve been traveling a lot _

_ In several cities, _

_ In one glimpse I spot _

_ All their mediocrities _

_ These dozens of trips exhausted me and they cost _

_ In the end, I think I just got lost _

_ I don’t care about  _

_ The ins and the outs _

_ Of whatever jerk I meet and live without _

_ But my life knows a unique red thread, _

_ And it’s keeping my kidneys well-fed _

_ Believe me brother,  _

_ Alcohol is the best _

_ Courage is what remains when your brain gets some rest _

_ Anyone will tell you to behave _

_ But this nectar is really all I crave…  _

**_Christopher drinks a full glass of whisky then raises it._ **

_ Raise your glass, _

_ Forget the world, get _

_ Lost in this impasse _

_ All these warnings _

_ Are not as charming _

_ As this good lass _

_ Raise your glass, _

_ Raise your glass… _

Care for a drink?

**_Christopher gestures towards the bottle._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

I’m not sure you should be doing this… 

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

I weren’t either.

_ I was just like you, _

_ Quite the reasonable _

_ Thinking I’d get through, I was _

_ Miserable _

_ So I learnt how to resist, I learnt how to fight, _

_ Learnt no one will ever treat you right, _

_ I’m the prodigal son, _

_ Jeremiah Rawson, _

_ You are the good one, _

_ And her love you have won, _

_ But you aren’t strong, the world is rough, _

_ Getting along with them isn’t enough. _

_ Raise your glass, _

_ Forget about fear and _

_ Throw your head backwards _

_ Drink a good sip, _

_ Let it roll on your lips _

_ Your pain will pass! _

_ So raise your glass, _

_ Throw a good punch _

_ At the war of the class _

_ You will feel lighter, _

_ You will be complete _

_ They will know better if they try to compete _

_ When you’re frightened and cold _

_ You admire the bold _

_ While they harass _

_ So raise your glass, _

_ Raise your glass, _

_ Take this and raise your glass… _

Wanna try?

**_Jeremiah takes a sip from another glass_ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

It’s… quite strong, isn’t it?

**_Christopher laughs._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

I’m sorry, I already have to go. There is a reception at church in the evening. Will you be there?

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Believe me, I’ve got nothing to do in a church. I will be working here, if you need me. Enjoy your evening.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Thank you. Christopher?

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Yes?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

I missed you. It’s good to see you around here again.

**_Christopher raises his glass. Jeremiah exists. The lights go off._ **


	5. Amen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : Lots of sacrileges considering the scene takes place in a church (and if "sacrilege" isn't the good word, "not respecting at all the principles of a religion" will do i guess?). There's also a LOT of drinking, an uncomfortable harass scene, slurs, and vomitting. Be safe as always :')))

THOMAS AINSWORTH

_ We love each other, _

_ So let’s sing along, together! _

EVERYONE

_ Let’s give this old stoup a rest, _

_ We’re here to enjoy the fest! _

THOMAS AINSWORTH

_ Revealing the sin _

_ You’ve been keeping locked within! _

EVERYONE

_ May this reverend be blessed! _

_ We’re here to enjoy the fest! _

SAM SOWDEN

_ Jesus turned water to wine _

_ So we could party just fine! _

**_Thomas Ainsworth grabs a woman by the shoulder_ **

THOMAS AINSWORTH

_ What do you think, Miss? _

_ Isn't all of this worth a kiss? _

EVERYONE

_ We’ll make amend! _

_ Give me a amen! Amen! _

_ My soul ascends, _

_ Give it a amen! Amen! _

_ When our Lord turns His eyes _

_ It’s time for us to be unwise! _

_ So amen! Amen! _

_ Amen! _

**_Jeremiah grabs a glass._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

No, I’m almost positive this one doesn’t have alcohol in it…

ANN WALKER

I wouldn’t be so sure...

ANNE LISTER   
It’s called a cocktail, Rawson.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

You think...?

**_He takes a sip then grimaces._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Oh God, it  _ is  _ one…

ANNE LISTER

You tried all the drinks in this buffet. Are you even sober?

SAM SOWDEN

What are ya doing here, Lister??

ANNE LISTER

Are you talking to me?

SAM SOWDEN

Sorry, mistook you for your father, for a sec.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

What is going on…?

ANNE LISTER

Nothing. I’m going to speak my mind to this bastard.

**_She leaves her glass to Jeremiah. He keeps it, confused. A man walks by him._ **

MAN 1

Oh, hi mister Rawson!

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Hi? Wow...

_ Someone said my name _

_ Without filling me up with shame! _

EVERYONE EXCEPT JEREMIAH

_ Give your worst and give your best! _

_ We’re here to enjoy the fest! _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ I’m feeling so strange _

_ But it’s not too bad of a change! _

EVERYONE EXCEPT JEREMIAH

_ We’re dancing as if possessed, _

_ We’re here to enjoy the fest! _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ Maybe it is time _

_ To tell the Ann’s what’s in my mind! _

_ I will not go to hell  _

_ Nor betray my personnel! _

EVERYONE

_ There is no end, _

_ To all these amen! Amen! _

_ And we all pretend _

_ To give a amen! Amen! _

_ It is rum bottles free! _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ My own saliva throttles me... _

EVERYONE

_ Amen! _

_ Amen! _

_ Amen! _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ My head is spinning way too fast… _

EVERYONE

_ Amen! _

_ Amen! _

_ Amen! _

**_Thomas Ainsworth approaches Marian Lister._ **

THOMAS AINSWORTH

Hey miss Lister, you’re on your own?

MARIAN LISTER

Not anymore.

EVERYONE

_ Amen! Amen! _

THOMAS AINSWORTH

You don’t look like you’re enjoying this ceremony

**_He caresses Marian’s hair_ **

MARIAN LISTER

You forget yourself!!

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Um, reverend, I saw the Cuntley church’s pastor beating off your statue of honor.

THOMAS AINSWORTH

Again?? This asshole is going to hear from me! Where are you??

**_Thomas Ainsworth goes around the stage._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Is everything alright?

MARIAN LISTER

I was handling it perfectly well.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Oh, I don’t doubt it.

EVERYONE

_ We pray along, long, long! _

_ Give me a amen, amen! _

**_John Booth enters_ **

SAM SOWDEN

_ Look who perfectly belongs! _

EVERYONE

_ Give him a amen! Amen! _

ANNE LISTER

What is John Booth doing here?

MARIAN LISTER

He was invited, how?

So let’s-

ANNE LISTER

Shut up Marian!

MARIAN LISTER

I’m sorry Anne

ANN WALKER

Rawson is with him, here and now!

THE ANN’S

_ Damn, damn, this is too bad for him _

_ Damn damn, what is he getting in? _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

John, you’re just in time, I’ve got to tell you something…

JOHN BOOTH

Really? Can I go to thank the reverend Ainsworth first? It’s really important.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Thank him…? For what?

ANNE LISTER

I’m sensing a double-cross,

And not the kind you sign

MARIAN LISTER

Well well, this scam will be their loss!

Never trust this bloodline

THE ANN’S

_ Damn, damn, this is too bad for him _

_ Damn damn, what is he getting in? _

**_John Booth approaches Thomas Ainsworth_ **

THOMAS AINSWORTH

I didn’t find the pastor, he must have ran away.

JOHN BOOTH

Hello sir Ainsworth! I wanted to thank you for your work offer and your invitation-

THOMAS AINSWORTH

What work offer? Which invitation? I know we’ve been knowing each other for a while, but quit making up things, Booth!

**_John Booth shakes and gives him the letter. Thomas Ainsworth reads it._ **

THOMAS AINSWORTH

It’s not my handwriting. You made a very poor imitation.

EVERYONE

_ Damn, damn, this is too bad for him _

_ Damn damn, what is he getting in? _

_ Damn damn, what is he getting in? _

_ What is he getting in? _

_ We’ll make amend! _

_ Give me a amen! Amen! _

_ My soul ascends, _

_ Give it a amen! Amen! _

_ How can God allow _

_ These many glasses I can swallow? _

_ We’re just poor mortals _

_ We ain’t supposed to have morals! _

_ So amen! Amen! _

_ Amen! Amen! _

_ Amen!  _

_ Amen! _

ANNE LISTER

Mister Rawson, we’ve got to talk. Weren’t you supposed to arrange the things with this poor man?

ANN WALKER

He’s got nothing to do here. I think he’s making mister Ainsworth uncomfortable.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Wait, I should probably...

ANNE LISTER

Mister Booth, your…

**_Jeremiah abruptly pushes Anne Lister aside._ **

JOHN BOOTH

I’m sorry, were you saying something?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

No, not at all. L-listen, miss Lister, things escalated quickly, I didn’t have quite the time to say the truth, and I wanted to talk to you about something… Maybe a simple change in the price could fix this whole situation...

ANNE LISTER

My price is not discutable. And all the measures already have been taken. Don’t you dare putting your hands on me ever again, do you hear me?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

W-what did you say?

JOHN BOOTH

Hey, are you okay, sir?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

J-John, you should go home.

JOHN BOOTH

You don’t look like you’re walking straight…

JEREMIAH RAWSON

I’ll explain everything to you. Go home.

ANNE LISTER

You’re ruining yourself and compromising yourself  _ and _ my reputation! Why didn’t you tell him? What do you think you’re going to do now, mister Rawson??

JEREMIAH RAWSON

I won’t sell his croft. I’m calling off this contract.

ANNE LISTER   
But you won’t call off ours. And you will owe me money.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Oh, fuck off. So be it.

ANNE LISTER

What did you just say?? You’re forgetting yourself. You’re drunk.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Yes I am, but at least I’m not scared of you anymore!

**_He suddenly bends to throw up. Anne looks disgusted._ **

ANNE LISTER

Rawson, you are an absolute disgrace to your whole family...

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Why should I care? None of them do.

ANNE LISTER

You sure will be caring once you’re sober.

**_Everyone silently walks away from Jeremiah. He’s alone on stage._ **


	6. The prodigal son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : Even more drinking!

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_The status quo I kept all these years collapsed_

_Soon my name will be dragged through all Halifax_

_The Rawson are dishonoured,_

_But I cannot be bothered,_

_Mother won’t be blamed if I leave the town_

_Where could I go next is what I ponder_

_I could maybe ride to Leeds and then see later_

_But how could I avoid trouble…_

**_He sees Christopher at the bank._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_Wait… someone here shares my struggle_

_You know what, brother, I think you’re right!_

_That’s it, I’m done!_

_I’m the prodigal son!_

_We’re going down,_

_As the prodigal sons!_

_You’re not lost Christopher,_

_I will be with you whenever,_

_Let’s drown together,_

_I’m the prodigal son!_

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Jeremiah? Are you alright?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Yes…

**_Jeremiah is visibly drunk. He takes Christopher’s hands_ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_I thought through the things you told me earlier_

_Since my hands could not be any dirtier...._

_I am broke, sad and a prick,_

_Would you by chance have a drink_

_I could share with you, right before I go?_

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Of course!

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_This is it then!_

_I’m the prodigal son,_

_We meet again!_

_As two prodigal sons!_

_I did the best I could,_

_But I weren’t of any good,_

_So I know I should_

_Be the prodigal son!_

**_Christopher prepares drinks as the spots focus on him and Jeremiah_ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_Whispers, you know, find their way_

_Down here in Halifax,_

_You are strong, here’s your chance_

_To screw them up,_

_So if they can’t love us,_

_At least they’ll know our guts!_

_Less chatting and more acts,_

_Let’s burn down Halifax!_

**_Christopher hands him a glass of alcohol._ **

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Sounds good to me!

**_Jeremiah abruptly takes the glass and drinks it straight. Christopher looks concerned._ **

CHRISTOPHER

Woah... ****

**_Christopher prepares more, Jeremiah drinks them._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_Yeah! Oh bless this mess!_

_I’m the prodigal son!_

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

_Easy, you know what’s in there?_

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_Couldn’t care less!_

_I’m the prodigal son!_

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

_Don’t drink more than you can bear!_

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_Please shut up Christopher,_

_I’m feeling better than ever_

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

_Alright, alright._

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_Get me the more you can,_

_I must be strong to face the Ann’s!_

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

_Alright, alright._

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_I want to forget,_

_That I’m in-_

CHRISTOPHER AND JEREMIAH

_-thousands of debts!_

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_Want myself gone!_

_As the prodigal son!_

_As the prodigal son!_

_As the prodigal son!_

_Son! Son! Son!_

  
  


**_The lights go off. When they come back, Christopher and Jeremiah are in their armchairs._ **

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

I knew you would take the right decision, Jerry. Obviously these women are using your weaknesses against you.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Why would they? I just want some peace here… Just a truce between the families, buy coal, a partnership… What more could they possibly want…?

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

 _Profit_ , brother. Obviously. Everyone will do that. No one cares about ruining a neighbour’s life, if they can make money out of it. Do you know the prefect Claim?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Who?

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

He’s the one taking care of Halifax. I’ve heard about him a lot, you know. And about all the men of his kind. They’re here to defend the people, but are they? They mostly install in most towns near great exploitations so they can take their part of the cake. That’s it.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

I don’t understand.

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

People are bad. They are selfish pieces of shit.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Don’t you think it’s an extreme view on the world…?

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Oh, you’ll see.

**_Jeremiah suddenly gets up._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Bloody hell…

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

What?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

I have to make up with what happened with Anne Lister.

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

You still want to negotiate with her after what I told you?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

I don’t have a choice.

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Yes you do. Let me come with you.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

You’re gonna help me?

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Of course.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Thank you, Christopher.

**_They leave the stage._ **


	7. Heard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW murder, homophobia and faking a suicide

**_Enter Christopher and Jeremiah._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

This isn’t good… We are showing up uninvited… But if I wait to send her a letter and receive her answer, the story will already have been through all Halifax.

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

She’s holding you by the collar again.

**_Christopher notices some berry bushes by the road. He takes some, curious._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Well, I don’t have a choice.

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

I mean, you could simply… Poison her.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

What? Chris, this is the opposite of a solution!

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

How? Anne Lister created the problem, if she simply disappeared from the equation… 

JEREMIAH RAWSON

This is not funny.

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

… of course it’s not. I was just messing with you, brother. We’ll talk this out with her.

**_The lights focus on the right side of the stage. Anne Lister is in her house, going through her contracts. A cup of tea rests next to her on her desk._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Miss Lister?

ANNE LISTER

If you expect anything after what happened last night, the joke is on you, Rawson.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

No, please, I wanted to apolo-

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

\- introduce me to you.

ANNE LISTER

Excuse me?

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Christopher Rawson. It’s nice to meet you, miss Lister.

ANNE LISTER

I would say it’s nice to meet you, but it really isn’t, considering you both showed up to my house uninvited.

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

We did, it’s true. But I’ve heard about the deal you made with my brother. We should discuss it together. I bet you need someone to buy your coal, don’t you?

ANNE LISTER

I don’t.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Listen, this is not why I’m here for. I wanted to apologize about yesterday, miss Lister. Truly, I didn’t expect things to go down this way.

ANNE LISTER 

I would truly have accepted any apology if you didn’t bring someone with you and didn’t show up uninvited. You’re getting ruder.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

It’s just… er… I’m sorry, miss Lister, I guess we should go.

**_Christopher discreetly puts the berries he picked into her tea._ **

ANNE LISTER

Don’t hesitate.

**_She picks up her tea and drinks some of it. She looks confused, then starts coughing. Jeremiah approaches her, worried_ **

ANNE LISTER

W-what is-??!

JEREMIAH RAWSON

M-miss Lister??

ANNE LISTER

Oh you son of a…!

**_She falls on the ground._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Oh my god?? What? Miss Lister! Christopher, call a doctor!

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

She’s dead, Jeremiah. If we call a doctor now they’re gonna think you did that.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

W-what??

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Stay quiet! The neighbours are gonna hear. 

JEREMIAH RAWSON

D-did I truly kill her?

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

There must be a way to make it right. Surely she must… Oh, she reads Blaise Pascal. That’s good for us.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

How is  _ anything  _ good?? How can you be so calm?

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

If I’m not, you’re screwed! Search her things. What else does she have?

**_Jeremiah reluctantly goes through Anne’s belongings. He finds a sketchbook, and starts to turn its pages._ **

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Whose is that?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

A-Ann Walker. And… huh.

**_He looks at the drawings. Christopher looks on top of his shoulder._ **

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Wow, they… they were close, weren’t they?

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

I think “close” is an understatement when she was drawing her naked in this kind of attitude.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

I killed Anne Lister...

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

You know what, this is very good for us. Take this pen. Imitate her writing.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

Imitate what, now…?

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

I’m not joking! You did it well when we were kids, just do it again. Focus.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

What do you even want me to write?

**_Christopher shows him a book he just picked from Anne’s desk. It’s the thoughts of Blaise Pascal._ **

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

A suicide note.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

A suicide note…?

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Think. There is not a single proof of us showing up here, we were uninvited. And she was an homosexual. She was reading this depressed french man’s book. She lived in the worst town in the world, says you. Improvise, for hell’s sake!

JEREMIAH RAWSON

I… I’m gonna try. Huh. Halifax…

_ This is my last chance at being honest _

_ Until I will be before God, _

_ So behold my words, for the people who _

_ Told their kids how this woman was odd _

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Not bad.

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ This is a goodbye to the few _

_ Who could…  _ uh…  _ pull the curtain and see through… _

**_Anne Lister wakes up, as a ghost, and read the suicide note._ **

ANNE LISTER

_ No one thought that Anne Lister could be scared _

_ Nothing could allow me in this world _

_ To bend down and pour all the tears I held _

_ No one heard what needed to be heard _

Goddammit, this is the worst fake-letter I’ve ever read!

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

Jeremiah, focus, the policemen can’t doubt it a single instant.

**_Two policemen enter the stage._ **

POLICEMAN 1

Anne Lister herself! What happened?

POLICEMAN 2

A suicide, apparently...

POLICEMAN, ANNE, JEREMIAH

_ They called me names, gave me all these glares _

_ I know well every single joke _

_ My knees were shaking at each of their stares _

_ And the thoughts I knew they invoked _

_ These men, who called themselves gentle, _

_ Were only kind… of judgemental. _

ANNE LISTER

Oh, a pun. Nice…

POLICEMAN, ANNE, JEREMIAH

_ No one thought that Anne Lister felt the pain _

_ When she was suffering from the core, _

_ So go on, and please this time make it rain, _

_ I’m not here to hear it anymore _

**_The doctor Kenny and Elizabeth Cordingley enter. The policemen hand them the suicide note._ **

  1. KENNY



I can’t believe it happened. They pulled the last string of this town.

ELIZABETH CORDINGLEY

My poor Anne! What are the people going to do now?

  1. KENNY



We must organize a ceremony. The Listers are not your everyday neighbour.

ELIZABETH CORDINGLEY

God protects her… I hope she’s happy where she is, now.

ANNE LISTER

I literally am not.

ELIZABETH CORDINGLEY

I never could have guessed she had those thoughts… Or those last wishes.

  1. KENNY



She had her fantasies, I guess.

ANNE LISTER

Seriously?

**_She reads on top of a policeman’s shoulder_ **

ANNE LISTER, ¨POLICEMAN, JEREMIAH

_ None of my deals you will dismiss _

_ Consider it one of my quirks _

JEREMIAH RAWSON

_ Chris are you sure I should note this? _

CHRISTOPHER RAWSON

_ Try it and we’ll see if it works! _

ANNE LISTER, POLICEMAN, JEREMIAH

_ Give the poors all my books by Kant _

_ And please do take care of my aunt! _

_ No one thought that Anne Lister could be good, _

_ That’s how much I was misunderstood, _

_ The regrets will be your retribution, _

_ You hear me only now that I’m gone _

**_Enter Marian, Ann Walker, Thomas Ainsworth, John Booth and other Halifax people._ **

ELIZABETH CORDINGLEY

Anne Lister was a wonderful woman. Someone we all will regret from the bottom of our hearts. She was kind-hearted, caring and understanding, she was strong and didn’t let anyone impose anything on her. But we all know now that she also had a sensibility we never expected. So I want everyone to remember the wrong you can do to someone by harassing them.

ANN WALKER

_ I cannot believe she is dead _

ELIZABETH CORDINGLEY

_ She was trying more than we knew _

WOMAN 1

_ Her attitude is what mislead _

MAN 1

_ She wasn't a wolf among ewes! _

ELIZABETH CORDINGLEY

Mister Rawson, you’ve been really quiet… Are you shocked?

JEREMIAH RAWSON

I… I think maybe Miss Lister was suffocating. In this town. Maybe she was scared, and hurt in a way we just… Never knew, because… deep inside… we’re all hurting, each in our own way?

ELIZABETH CORDINGLEY

You think so?

ANN WALKER

It… it does make sense.

ELIZABETH CORDINGLEY

_ Oh so maybe _

_ It’s not too late, _

_ To hear what she wanted to state! _

EVERYONE

_ To hear! To hear! To hear! To hear! _

_ No one thought that Anne Lister was equal _

_ To the mundane conflicts we all feel _

_ But we appeared to be wrong all in all _

_ I can hear what this letter reveals _

ANNE LISTER

Why do all these people empathize, now?

EVERYONE

_ Lister did what we couldn’t dare doing! _

ANNE LISTER

This is… great, actually.

EVERYONE

_ Lister bid to all her works’ partners! _

ANNE LISTER

I’m feeling appreciated…???

EVERYONE

_ Lister thought while we were all booing! _

JOHN BOOTH

_ She’s the voice of my four little angels! _

MAN 1

_ She’s the smile on someone’s welcoming face! _

WOMAN 2

_ She’s the hope I thought I lost forever! _

EVERYONE

_ Lister hears and from now on we’ll hear! _

_ Lister hears and now we’ll all hear her! _

_ All hear _

_ Her! _


End file.
